


Ready for the Shoe

by MalasLahBro



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalasLahBro/pseuds/MalasLahBro
Summary: The Inquisitor and Revered Mother spend their time together after the events in Tresspaser. When will the shoe drop?
Relationships: Cassandra Pentaghast/Male Trevelyan
Kudos: 2





	Ready for the Shoe

The Inquisitor nervously fixed his cloths with his single hand, the prothestic one equipped to a still bloody crossbow he used to bash the bandit's heads off.

Cassandra would be here any time now. The love of his life, the smut loving Revered Mother who still never lost her touch even though her duties usually took her else where.

Just like him, they haven't met each other for a month now - him busy with hunting Solas down and Cassandra to her things.

At least Varrick managed to finish one of the series she loves, it would make her day he guessed.

The door opened, "I'm home." 

"Welcome back." he replied, meeting her half way in a hug.

XxxxX

The pair of lovers languidly laid on their bed, Cassandra leaning on top of his chest as he leisurely stroked her body.

"I managed to make Varrick finish another book." he said, "The Sword and Sheath one?"

"Oh! That's wonderful!" she turned around, facing him. "I've been devoid of good literature these days! Finally!"

A big smile, a loving kiss, they fell back into their song and dance for who knows how long.

"I also have a suprise for you." she tells him, now hugging his side. "It would change our lives."

"Oh?" he closed his eyes, enjoying the moment, "Something pleasant I hope?"

"I'm pregnant!"

"..."

Oh.

Ooooh.

"Cassandra!" 

XxxxX

The wedding was a secretive one. 

Their friends and family. Everyone with smiles as they stood behind the altar.

The decorations were a collaboration between Cassandra and Leliana - all kinds of flowers decorating the hall of Skyhold, sunlight streaming through the coloured windows, giving of a surreal scene where they were in the middle of multiple rays of the spectrum.

He stood holding her hand. Cassandra returning his gaze and never leaving.

This will be their loveliest memory.

She was wearing pure white, frills and all those things about dresses that make her look gorgeous.

He was in in a dark Blue suit Leliana designed and ordered for him.

"You are beautiful, my love." he said.

"My dashing hero, you are especially ravishing."

Leliana stood beside them, her robes of the Chantry refurbished and spotless.

"We shall begin the ceremony."

XxxxX

The married couple sat overlooking the ocean, leaning against an Oak tree. The picnic basket, candles and flowers scattered around them after their physical love session.

"I sometimes wonder when the other shoe would drop." he said, " My life right now in its most perfect moments. Knowing my luck - it's going to change soon. I worry."

" I know, my love." Cassandra held his hand firmly, giving it a kiss, " I will always be by your side. To fight and to love, my entire being is yours."

"And mine yours."

He kissed her forehead, leaning on each other.

They would be ready for it.

XxxxX

"What do you mean he vanished!?"

Leliana stared at the map, recalling every detail she could.

"A trap, Cassandra." she replied, " An elven relic that Morrigan could figure out if when we reach her."

A hawk flew into the room, changing into the woman they were looking for.

"My husband and child is missing."

Cassandra held down her panic, pacing as the long time friend discussed their current problem.

The Hero of Ferelden and Her husband went missing at the same time. The intent was obvious.

Solas finally makes his move.


End file.
